Problem: Solve for $x$ : $6x - 6 = 9$
Answer: Add $6$ to both sides: $(6x - 6) + 6 = 9 + 6$ $6x = 15$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{15}{6}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{2}$